


Dame una oportunidad

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Confessions, First Time, M/M, Musical Instruments, Sex, Touching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Hikaru no sabía decir cuando hubiera empezado su obsesión.Durante el año y medio pasado, estaba como si Yuto hubiera sido objeto de una metamorfosis, y había pasado por alto las etapas de la adolescencia tanto que un día Hikaru se había encontrado frente a un hombre, sin saberse explicar cómo hubiera pasado.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Dame una oportunidad

**Dame una oportunidad**

Hikaru sabía qué no debería haber aceptado.

Lo había pensado antes de darle una respuesta a Yuto, y por eso no podía explicarse cómo se hubieran encontrado en esa situación.

Había ocurrido todo por culpa de los preparativos por el próximo concierto, estaba seguro. Durante los ensayos de la Jump Band, Yuto se había acercado a él, mirando el bajo en sus manos con un aire curioso que entonces ya debería haber preocupado al mayor.

Pero que le pidiera de enseñarle a tocarlo, no se lo había esperado.

Había intentado, Hikaru, a decirle que no. Había intentado con excusas como los compromisos de trabajo y la preparación del concierto, pero luego la mirada decepcionada en la cara del menor le había hecho sentir tan culpable que no había tenido éxito de prolongar mucho tiempo la farsa.

Yuto había llegado a su piso menos de una hora antes, de aún menos había tomado el bajo, e Hikaru se sentía ya a su límite de suportación.

“Hikka, hay sin duda algo equivocado con mis manos.” se quejó el menor, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Yaotome levantó los ojos, y no pudo evitar de reír a pesar de la tensión.

Yuto tenía el mástil con toda la mano y trataba de posicionar los dedos e manera que cada cubriera una única tecla, así como le había explicado; tenía problemas, sin embargo, con el mantener rectas las falanges así de tocar sólo una cuerda por dedo.

El resultado de sus pruebas era muy gracioso.

Hikaru se levantó del sofá, le alcanzó y se puso detrás de él, para coger con determinación la mano en el mástil, agarrando para que lo dejara ir.

“No hay nada equivocado en tus manos ni en el bajo, Yutti. Sólo tienes que entender bien cómo hacer para tener una cuerda por dedo.”

Le tomó mejor la mano y guío sus movimientos, al tratar de hacer lo mejor para enseñarle les acordes y, al mismo tiempo, al tratar desesperadamente de dejar pasar inadvertida la cercanía entre ellos.

Hikaru no sabía decir cuando hubiera empezado su obsesión.

Durante el año y medio pasado, estaba como si Yuto hubiera sido objeto de una metamorfosis, y había pasado por alto las etapas de la adolescencia tanto que un día Hikaru se había encontrado frente a un hombre, sin saberse explicar cómo hubiera pasado.

Lentamente, había empezado a descubrir caras del menor que no conocía, lentamente había empezado a apreciarlas, lentamente se había dado cuenta de cómo su compañía no le dejara indiferente.

No sabía si fuera enamorado o no, Hikaru, sólo sabía qué tenía por él una atracción que no podía controlar, exactamente como en ese momento.

“¿Así, Hikka?” le preguntó de repente, robándole otra vez a sus pensamientos, mostrándole la mano y las falanges que finalmente podían tener la posición correcta.

Hikaru asintió unas veces, sin tener éxito de responder.

Estaba como en trance; sentía el calor de la piel de Yuto bajo las manos, el cuerpo apretado al suyo, el perfume que le invadía la nariz. Y se decía que debería haberse alejado, que estaba por su mismo bien, que si se hubiera quedado quieto un segundo más la presencia del menor le habría intoxicado, y pues ya no habría estado nada de hacer.

Sin embargo, se quedó inmóvil.

No quería irse, después de todo. Quería seguir sintiéndole, también ahora que ya no tenía la excusa para hacerlo sin despertar sospechas, quería concederse todo lo que le había negado las semanas pasadas, un poco para cobardía y un poco porque conocía a Yuto desde cuando estaba sólo un niño, y la idea de tener sensaciones como estas por él le hacía sentir... raro.

Corrió otra vez con las yemas el dorso de su mano, esta vez no para llevarla a asumir la posición correcta, sino porque tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Se movió hacia la muñeca y el brazo, seguro que tarde o temprano Yuto iba a pararle y a preguntarle que demonio estuviera haciendo.

Pero no lo hizo, e Hikaru siguió recorriendo con las yemas la piel del menor, hasta que le sintió empujarse contra de él en un movimiento involuntario.

“Hikka, qué...” murmuró, pero Yaotome le hizo señal de callarse.

Se acercó aún más, apoyándole el mentón en un hombro, trazando con el perfil de la nariz una línea que de la garganta llevaba a su pelo, inspirando hondo el perfume de Yuto, sintiendo lentamente las últimas barreras que se había impuesto romperse.

El menor dejó el instrumento, ofreciéndose a su toque, inclinando la cabeza para darle un acceso más sencillo al cuello, a la cara, al pecho.

“Hikaru, quizás deberíamos...” susurró otra vez, indicando el bajo con un gesto no muy seguro.

Yaotome respiró hondo y asintió. Luego le ayudó a liberarse de la bandolera y guardó el instrumento en el sillón, al volver tan rápido como posible hacia él, encontrándole a mirarle con un aire que pronto no pudo descifrar.

Y aunque todavía tuviera ganas de tocarle, de sentir su piel contra la propia, se paró. Esperó que fuera él a decir algo, aunque esperar le hiciera físicamente mal.

“¿Qué estamos haciendo, Hikaru?” preguntó, pero al mayor no le pareció que su tono expresara reproche.

Sorpresa, quizás. Ganas de continuar, esperaba.

“Yo...” empezó, luego se mordió un labio y suspiró. “Yo estoy haciendo algo que tengo ganas de hacer hace meses, Yutti.” terminó, determinado.

Se había ya expuesto mucho para poderse conceder de cambiar de dirección. Era una revelación difícil para él, y tenía un poco de vergüenza para como las palabras le hubieran parecido tontas, pero no podía haberlo evitado.

Lo quería, lo deseaba. ¿Por qué aguantarse, ahora que su ocasión estaba entregada en bandera de plata?

Yuto asintió, como para decir que entendía. Luego hubo un bloqueo de unos segundos, antes que diera un paso en su dirección.

Antes que Hikaru pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, había apoyado los labios contra los suyos.

Le sintió devolver el beso, y abrir la boca a la búsqueda de su lengua, mientras las manos de ambos empezaban a vagar en los respectivos cuerpos, casi como quisieran ser parte el uno del otro.

Hikaru se metió a deshacerle la camisa con movimientos rápidos, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Le sintió hacer lo mismo, y siseó cuando las manos frías del menor entraron en contacto directo con su piel hirviente, y se empujó más contra de él, atacándole el cuello con la boca, mordiéndole fuerte, pasando la lengua en la marca de los dientes, sintiéndole temblar bajo su toque, sintiéndose bien.

Llevó las manos a sus caderas, al acariciarle despacio antes de cogerlas de manera más firme y empujarle abajo, en el suelo, la espalda contra las baldosas frías, y se divirtió al oírle quejarse, antes de atacarle otra vez, arrodillándose entre sus piernas y volviendo a torturarle el pecho con la boca.

Desplazó las manos a su cinturón, provocativo, lento, y vio al menor cerrar los ojos y gemir en baja voz.

Se había preparado a provocarle un poco más, cuando Yuto le sorprendió y tomó las riendas de la situación: apoyándose en los codos, se levantó del suelo, cogiéndole un hombro a Hikaru e invirtiendo rápidamente las posiciones, haciéndole acabar con la espalda contra el suelo.

Hizo una sonrisita de triunfo mientras se liberaba de la ropa que le quedaba, montándole a horcajadas y ocupándose de la suya.

Pero a Hikaru no le importaba del cambio de plan, para nada.

Miraba a Yuto, estudiaba sus movimientos, le encontraba aún más hermoso y sensual que hubiera osado imaginar. Se perdió con los ojos vagando a lo largo de la piel clara, las venas de los brazos en relieve, su garganta y su pecho, y casi se le cortó el aliento cuando los mismos brazos se extendieron hacia él, y las manos le quitaron los pantalones con un gesto rápido, mientras su boca se detenía en el cuello y el pecho, haciéndole volver loco.

Hikaru llevó una mano detrás de su nuca, entrelazando los dedos con su pelo y empujándole para que se moviera abajo, sintiendo su erección aún confinada en los calzoncillos, y sólo deseando que Yuto le diera el alivio que necesitaba.

“¿Impaciente?” murmuró el menor, pasando casi en broma la lengua en su ombligo, bajando hacia la ingle, haciéndole tener aún más ganas de sentir esa boca envolverle.

“No puedes imaginar cuánto.” fue la respuesta seca de Hikaru, y aunque le habría gustado sonar sarcástico, con su tono ronco tuvo éxito de mostrar cuanto en realidad le necesitara. 

Nakajima siguió bajando con la boca, liberándole de la ropa interior y finalmente dejando que su lengua entrara en contacto directo con el sexo del mayor, haciéndole gemir en alta voz mientras le apretaba de vuelta el pelo.

Hikaru se sentía como en un sueño de que no quería despertarse; estaba todo demasiado perfecto, estaban perfectas las sensaciones que le daba tener la boca y las manos de Yuto encima, estaba perfecto su perfume que todavía trataba de invadirle la mente, estaba perfecta la manera como parecía no ser la primera vez que se encontraban en una situación como esa, como si fuera algo experimentado ya una y otra vez.

Se empujó dentro de su boca que le había envuelto enteramente, al gemir por el contacto con su lengua y con sus manos que trataban de aferrarse a sus caderas, hundiendo las uñas en la piel cuando se movía demasiado hondo, arriesgado casi de sufocarle.

No lo había a propósito, ni el menor deseaba realmente pararle. Estaban ambos demasiado involucrados para poderse conceder inhibiciones.

Cuando Hikaru se sintió a punto de correrse, le tiró la cabeza, sacándose a regañadientes de su boca.

Con la respiración cortada, le hizo señal de esperar, antes de volver sentado y tirarle contra de sí.

Le besó, sintiendo su sabor en la lengua, sintiéndose si posible aún más excitado por ese particular.

Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le pasó la mano en la espalda, al subir en las escápulas y al tratar de grabar en la mente todos detalles de esa piel, de ese cuerpo.

Luego le empujó atrás y le hizo volver a tumbarse en el suelo, al sonreírle maliciosamente, mientras con la palma de la mano envolvía su erección, trazando con las yemas sus venas, acariciándole la punta con el pulgar, nunca dándole una satisfacción real.

“¿Qué es, venganza?” le preguntó el menor con una sonrisita, interrumpida por gemidos bajos, que pedían a Hikaru de satisfacerle.

El mayor rio, al sacudir la cabeza y al bajarse, pasando lascivamente la lengua a lo largo de su sexo, antes de volver a mirarle, una ceja levantada.

“Ya no tengo muchas ganas de jugar.” respondió, metiéndose más cómodo entre sus piernas, dejando pasar los muslos de Yuto encima de sus hombros y volviendo a atacarle con la boca, rozando con los labios su erección y luego tomándola enteramente, antes de desplazarse abajo hasta su abertura.

Pasó la lengua en esa, despacio, junta a los dedos, y comenzó lentamente a penetrarle, tanto para que no sintiera demasiada molestia que para devolverle una parte de la tortura.

Yuto extendía las caderas hacia él, al morderse los labios y al gemir bajo, mientras buscaba un agarre inexistente con las manos en el suelo, maldiciendo cada vez cuando Hikaru añadía otro dedo dentro de él, un poco para prepararle y un poco para hacérselo desear más que todo, exactamente como lo deseaba él.

Cuando el mayor también hubo tenido suficiente y no pudo resistir más, cogió con determinación a Yuto por las caderas, haciéndole señas de levantarse.

Se puso detrás de él, al acariciarle la espalda y a besarle el cuello, inspirando el olor de su piel y al mismo tiempo empujándole contra la mesa baja frente al sofá, para que se apoyara con los brazos en esa.

Hikaru le miró unos momentos, aguantando la respiración, mordiéndose un labio mientras la excitación le hacía sentir como si estuviera perdiendo el contacto con la realidad.

Estaba tan malditamente hermoso que se preguntaba como pudiera haber resistido hasta ese momento.

Al cogerle las caderas, le tiró contra su ingle, dejando que sintiera su erección y sonriendo.

“¿Listo?” le preguntó, provocativo, mientras el menor se empujaba más contra de él, gimiendo bajo por la insatisfacción.

“Eres tú que no pareces listo, Hikka.” fue la respuesta, dada con un tono exasperado que no hacía nada para ocultar la excitación.

Determinado a no dejarle esperar más, le penetró con un empujón firme, disfrutando su grito atragantado y la vista de su cabeza echada atrás, de las manos que todavía buscaban agarres donde no existían.

Hikaru sólo se quedó quieto unos momentos antes de volver a moverse, cerrando los ojos al sentirse envolver por ese cuerpo hirviente, sólo deseando poderse quedar así tanto tiempo como posible.

Apretó fuerte las caderas, arañándolas, haciéndole gemir en voz aún más alta y disfrutando el sonido de su voz; llevó la mano a su sexo, masturbándole rápidamente mientras todavía empujaba dentro de él, cada movimiento más hondo que el anterior, en un ritmo primero mesurado y luego más y más frenético mientras se sentía acercar al límite.

“Mi nombre, Yutti.” se bajó, acercando la boca a su oído. “Grita mi nombre.” repitió, en un murmurio ronco, obteniendo pronto lo que había pedido unos segundos antes que Yuto llegara al orgasmo, echando la cabeza atrás y ensuciándole la mano, para luego dejarse ir contra la mesa, casi de peso muerto.

Hikaru gimió, sintiendo el cuerpo del menor apretarse más alrededor de su sexo, y sólo le concedió unos momentos de descanso antes de levantarle contra de sí, de manera de poderle penetrar más hondo.

Le tomaron unos minutos más para correrse, aguantando apenas un grito y vaciándose dentro de él, sintiéndose improvisamente abrumado.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles en esa posición unos segundos, casi como si no pudieran moverse; luego Hikaru salió despacio del cuerpo de Yuto, cuidado con no hacerle daño, dejándose ir contra el suelo helado, encontrando refrigerio, haciéndole seña de tumbarse a su lado.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras el mayor le acariciaba distraídamente un hombro, escuchando los respectivos alientos volver a un ritmo regular.

“¿Crees qué deberíamos hablar de esto?” preguntó después de unos minutos, tirando una manta del sofá para cubrirles.

Nakajima se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

“En estos casos se debería hablar primero, ¿no crees?”

“Decimos que pasamos por alto unas etapas.” respondió Hikaru, al reír.

Se sentía sereno, en su mayor parte, pero no podía de ninguna manera hacer callar esa ansiedad que le había tomado al pensar que lo que acababa de pasar pudiera tener por Yuto un sentido diferente que por él.

“Me gustas, Yuto.” siguió. “No sé cuándo empezó, pero me di cuenta hace un poco de tiempo que ya no puedo verte sólo como a un amigo. Y... y es frustrante, de alguna manera, porque te conozco hace cuando estábamos niños.” sonrió, casi avergonzado. “Es un poco raro, ¿no? Pero voy a entender si vas decirme que lo creí más importante de lo que es, y que lo que pasó no significa nada. No es un problema, verdad.”

Parecía incapaz de dejar de hablar, porque en realidad no tenía ganas de oír la respuesta de Yuto.

Le habría gustado más quedarse ignorante, al convencerse que lo que había pasado pudiera ir más allá que el sexo, más que arriesgar de oírle decir que había osado para obtener nada.

Cuando el menor se puso a reír, sin embargo, le miró confuso.

“Hikka...” empezó, al sacudir la cabeza y al sentarse, mirándole en los ojos. “Aunque crea que sea un instrumento encantador, créeme, no me importa tanto de aprender a tocar el bajo.”

Hikaru frunció el entrecejo y se levantó, acercándose al menor.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

Yuto se asomó en adelante, reduciendo la distancia y besándole, con determinación.

“Sólo me hacía falta una excusa.” le dijo en cuanto se alejaron. “Y si no hubieras estado tú a acercarte, seguro que habría hecho algo yo. Pues...” le rodeó las caderas con un brazo, tirándole contra de sí y besándole otra vez. “Gracias para haberme evitado el problema.”

El mayor se salió los ojos.

No podía creer de haberlo pensado tanto, de haber hablado de esa manera, y al final descubrir que Yuto sentía lo mismo que él.

“¿Pues?” preguntó, vagamente enojado.

Yuto rio, al encogerse de hombros.

“Pues creo que podemos movernos a la habitación, ¿Qué piensas?” propuso.

Al mayor le habría gustado decirle muchísimas cosas.

Le habría gustado decirle que se sentía tonto para haber complicado las cosas, que le habría gustado decirle meses atrás como se sintiera, para evitarse angustia y culpa.

Pero entonces pareció realizar que no importaba lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, que no importaba cuanto tiempo le hubiera tomado, el resultado merecía toda la espera.

Se puso en pie, tirando a Yuto con él, cogiéndole una muñeca, y le arrastró hacia la habitación, determinado a disfrutar lo que, de hecho, ahora sólo estaba suyo.


End file.
